Une rencontre inatendue
by Yayuhe
Summary: S'il fallait juste être emprisonné pour le rencontré, je suis heureux de l'avoir été. Voilà, je suis une nouvelle écrivaine, dite moi ce que vous pensez de ma première histoire.
1. Chapter 1

La torture de Duo.

Duo se réveilla dans une cellule, il avait froid et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Quand il entendit du bruit et qu'il vit rentrer deux gardiens, il se mit sur ses gardes.

1° gardien: _"Alors, on est enfin réveillé? Il était temps, nous on t'attendait, maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser un peut avec toi."_

2°gardien: _"Oui, il est temps que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais, mais nous n'avons pas encore vraiment choisi quels types de tortures on allait t'infliger."_

1° gardien:_ "Moi j'ai une petite idée, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?"_

2° gardien: _"Oh oui, c'est une très bonne idée et en plus ça va être facile, car il est plutôt pas mal et il est affaiblit, donc sans défenses contre nous deux."_

L'un des deux gardiens s'approcha de Duo et voulut le coincer, mais Duo se recula et se mit dans un coin.

1° gardien: _"C'est qu'il se laisse quand même pas faire le petit con."_

2° gardien: _"Attend, moi je vais te le faire obéir." _

Le gardien s'avança vers Duo, celui-ci se releva à toute vitesse et voulu s'enfuir, mais l'autre gardien l'en empêcha.

1° gardien:_ "Tu comptais aller où comme ça, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça."_

Duo: _"Et vous, vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser me toucher sans réagir, mais c'est là que vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air faible, que je ne sais plus me défendre."_

2° gardien: _"Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant le petit gars."_

Le gardien s'avança vers Duo et le plaqua contre le murs, Duo reçut un bout de fer qui dépassait du mur dans le dos. Il hurla, tellement la douleur était grande, car la blessure qu'il avait déjà était profonde, mais avec celle-ci, elle était de plus en plus grande et de plus en plus douloureuse.

1° gardien: _"Vas-y crie, défend toi, tu nous excite encore plus."_

2° gardien: _"Fait quand même gaffe, car si on l'entend trop, ils vont se poser des questions et ils vont venir voir."_

L'un des gardiens bâillonna donc Duo pour qu'il ne crie plus et qu'il ne dise plus rien.

Le maître de la demeure Heero Yuy fut mis au courant de l'arrivé d'un nouveau prisonnier dans ses cellules. Donc il décida d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi il était là.

L'un des soldats commença à retirer le haut de Duo en lui caressant l'entre jambes.

Duo: _"Lâchez-moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher."_

1° gardien: _"Et tu crois qu'on va t'écouter, tu n'as aucun droit sur nous, par contre nous, on peut faire ce qu'on veut de toi."_


	2. Chapter 2

L'arrivée du sauveur.

C'est au moment où le second gardien allait défaire le pantalon de Duo qu'Heero rentra dans la cellule accompagnée de son ami Trowa. En les voyant entrer, les deux gardiens lâchèrent Duo qui s'effondrât au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Heero: _"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez osé lui faire, jamais je ne permettrais que mes gardes se laissent allés à de telle atrocité. Trowa s'il te plaît fait les sortir et quand j'aurais terminé tu me les envoies dans mon bureau, ils vont voir ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui se comportent comme ça."_

Trowa: _"Ok, tu es sure que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide avec le prisonnier, tu ne veux pas que je fasse venir d'autres gardes?"_

Heero: _"Non, c'est gentil, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de réagir après les coups qu'il à reçu et dans l'état mental dans lequel il doit être. Mais c'est gentil, tu peux y aller maintenant, demande aussi à Quatre de me préparer un bain chaud et de quoi manger."_

Trowa: _"D'accord je lui demanderais, je te revois tantôt."_

Trowa sortit avec les deux gardiens qu'il emmena dans une des pièces fermées du château et les y enferma. Heero s'avança vers le prisonnier, mais celui-ci se redressa et voulu partir, mais Heero le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne lui échappe.

Heero: _"Ne craint rien, maintenant tu ne risque plus rien. Je suis le maître de cette demeure et plus jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Mais dit moi la raison pour laquelle tu te retrouve entre les mûrs de cette prison et dit moi aussi quel est ton nom."_

Duo: _"Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et la raison pour laquelle je suis entre ces mûrs m'est totalement inconnu."_

Heero: _"Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais y rester. Maintenant, si tu l'accepte, je vais te conduire dans une pièce plus chaude et plus confortable où tu pourras me parler de toi."_

Duo ne répondit pas, mais il fit un signe positif de la tête, au moment où Heero lui fit signe de suivre, il voulut avancer mais il s'évanouit. Heero qui l'avait vu chancelant, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Quand il voulut le relever, il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa main, quand il regarda cette dernière, il vit qu'elle était couverte de sang.

Heero: _"Kamisama, qu'est ce qu'il lui on fait?"_

Heero porta Duo jusque dans sa chambre, car il savait que Quatre avait fait couler un bain dans sa salle de bain, il déposa Duo sur son lit, sans se soucier des taches que le sang ferait sur les draps, de toute façon il n'aurait cas les changer. Il sortit en vitesse de sa chambre et alla trouver Quatre qui était dans la cuisine.

Heero: _"Quatre, fait vite monter une bassine, des bandages et des produits pour soigner dans ma chambre s'il te plait."_

Quatre: _"Pas de problème je t'apporte tout le plus vite possible."_

Heero n'écouta même pas la réponse de Quatre et retourna au plus vite près de Duo, ce dernier était toujours tors nu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se recouvrir après son agression. Heero s'agenouilla près de lui et regarda son visage, il avait les traits fins, plusieurs ecchymoses et du sang coulait de ses plaies. Il avait aussi de très longs cheveux bruns, qui hélas s'était collé à la plaie. On frappa à la porte et Heero sursauta, encore un peu et il se faisait surprendre en train d'admirer le corps de ce jeune homme.

Heero: _"Oui, Quatre tu peux rentrer."_

Quatre: _"Voilà je t'apporte ce que tu m'as demandé."_

Heero: _"Merci, tu peux déposer la bassine sur la table de nuit s'il te plait."_

Quatre fut surprit de voir un jeune homme ensanglanté dans le lit d'Heero.

Quatre: _"Qui est ce jeune homme et pourquoi est-il dans cet état?"_

Heero: _"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant tu n'auras cas demander à Trowa, il te le dira, il faut que je le soigne maintenant, avant que ses plaies ne s'infectent."_

Quatre: _"D'accord, mais tu es sure que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide?"_

Heero: _"Non, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je saurais me débrouiller seul, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première personne que je dois soigner et tu le sais."_

Quatre: _"Oui, ça je le sais et j'ai toute confiance en toi pour qu'il se rétablisse vite."_

Sur ce, Quatre déposa le reste des affaires que Heero lui avait demandé sur la table de la chambre. Heero alla dans la salle de bain pour remplir la bassine d'eau chaude et il prit quelques draps de bain pour éviter de trop mouiller les draps du lit. Il amena aussi une poubelle pour jeter les compresses dont il se servirait pour nettoyer les plaies de Duo. Une fois que tout fut près, il commença à nettoyer le dos de Duo, tout en décollant avec délicatesse les cheveux collés, il attacha ces derniers avec un élastique pour ne plus qu'ils viennent se coller et pour qu'il ne le gène plus. Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer les plaies, il commença à les désinfecter, mais lorsqu'il arriva sur la plus grosse blessure du dos, Duo se réveilla en sursautant et il voulut se lever, mais Heero l'en empêcha.

Heero: _"Non, reste allongé et laisse toi faire, il faut soigner tes blessures pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte plus et que tu ais des problèmes."_

Duo ne fut pas plus rassurer, car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme.

Heero: _"Je viens de te dire de ne pas bouger, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas à émettre de jugement sur toi, tant que je ne te connais pas plus, alors laisse toi faire, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention."_

Duo: _"Pourtant vous venez de me faire mal et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance après ce qu'il c'est passé tantôt."_

Heero: _"Ne va pas croire que j'ai un rapport quelconque avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, les hommes qui ton fait subir ça vont être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait et si je t'ai fait mal, c'est parce qu'il faut bien désinfecter tes plaies."_


	3. Chapter 3

Mais d'où vient Duo.

Heero repoussa Duo pour qu'il se recouche, Duo ne réagit plus et se laissa faire, quelque chose dans les paroles que venait de prononcer Heero l'avait rassuré.

Duo: _"J'ai une question à vous poser, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom."_

Heero: _"Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je suis le maître de cette maison avec mon frère aîné, qui est au fait mon demi-frère, il s'appelle Treize Kushrenada. Et toi, as-tu une famille, et d'où viens-tu au fait?" _

Duo: _"Je viens de Takamagahara et je suis le plus jeune de la famille, j'ai une sœur et un frère qui sont jumeaux, mais j'ai perdu mon frère lorsque j'étais petit et mes parents sont mort il y a quelques années, donc maintenant, c'est ma sœur qui prend soin de moi."_

Heero: _"Et comment s'appellent ta sœur et ton frère?"_

Duo:_ "Ma sœur s'appelle Sally et mon frère s'appelait Milliardo."_

Heero: _"Je vais peut être sembler indiscret, mais quel âge as-tu et quel âge ta sœur a?"_

Duo: _"Non, tu n'es pas indiscret, je trouve normal que tu pose ces questions. Moi j'ai 17 ans et ma sœur en a 21. Et toi, quel âge as-tu et quel âge a ton demi-frère?"_

Heero: _"Je préfère que tu dises mon frère, car je le considère comme tel. Moi j'ai 17 ans et mon frère en a 26."_

Duo: _"Ah d'accord."_

Duo n'avait pas sentit que pendant qu'il parlait, Heero avait terminé de le soigner, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre le bandage, mais pour cela, Duo devait se redresser.

Heero: _"Voilà, j'ai terminé, mais il faut que tu te redresse, car je dois te faire un bandage et en étant couché, ce ne sera pas facile."_

Heero lui sourit, puis il l'aida à se relever.

Duo: _"Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te dois beaucoup. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux."_

Heero: _"Pour l'instant, je vais te demander de manger un peut, de te reposer le temps qu'il faille pour te rétablir et je te demande de me faire confiance et de ne pas t'en faire pour ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est tout à fait naturel."_

Duo le remercia d'un signe de la tête, puis Heero lui donna de quoi manger et alla ranger les affaires.

Heero: _"Je te laisse manger, moi je vais remettre ces affaires à leur place, ensuite je vais m'occuper des gardes et je reviendrai te voir après." _

Duo: _"D'accord, mais je voudrais savoir à qui appartient cette chambre?"_

Heero: _"C'est la mienne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester ici, ça ne me dérange pas je préfère te savoir près de moi que dans une autre chambre, car si ton cas s'aggrave, je serai tout près pour t'aider."_

Duo: _"Merci, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ni abuser de votre hospitalité." _

Heero: _"Mais non va, c'est moi qui veux t'aider, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es mon invité et je tien à ce que tu te sentes bien ici, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur."_

Sur ce, Heero sortit de la chambre et Duo sentit le feu lui monter au joue, jamais il ne c'était attendu à ce qu'Heero lui dise ça, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un en dehors de sa sœur prenait autant soin de lui et apparemment, Heero tenait à lui, mais pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas comment une personne qui ne le connaissait même pas pouvait s'attacher à lui, sans même savoir pourquoi il était là, surtout qu'il sortait de sa propre prison. Il lui avait fait confiance sans savoir pourquoi il était entre ses murs, même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Duo commença à manger, les mots que Heero lui avait dit trottaient toujours dans sa tête, pourquoi ce jeune garçon tenait-il à lui et pourquoi voulait-il qu'il dorme dans sa chambre.

Duo: _"Il n'y a rien à faire, je ne parviens pas à le comprendre, peut-être s'en veut-il juste pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé, c'est une raison plausible, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas pour ça, je ne __trouve pas et sa m'énerve. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que moi même je me torture l'esprit pour trouver une raison, pourquoi les paroles qu'il m'a dit me touchent-elles autant, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça. Je ne me comprends pas moi même et cela aussi ça m'énerve. Pourquoi toutes ces questions me viennent-elles?"_

Duo continua son repas, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé, car ça faisait longtemps qu'il était parti de chez lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un jour il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il avait besoin d'air, qu'il avait besoin de partir du château, sa sœur n'avait pas comprit pourquoi et lui-même n'avait pas donné de raison car il n'en avait pas trouvé, il avait juste besoin de partir quelque temps seul. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc situé sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air, toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal la tête, il avait besoin de s'aérer. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, sa tête lui tourna et il faillit tomber, mais il se retint et il attendit encore un peut avant de s'avancer, lorsque le tournis disparu, il décida d'avancer, lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il s'assit avec délicatesse, car ses blessures lui faisaient mal, surtout son dos.


	4. Chapter 4

La punition des uns, le bonheur des autres.

Heero était dans son bureau et avait convoqué les deux gardes.

Heero: _"Votre comportement est inadmissible, jamais je ne permets ce genre de chose chez moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que vous êtes renvoyé, jamais je ne tolèrerais un tel écart, une telle violence et de telles horreurs dans ma demeure. Est-ce bien clair messieurs? Et maintenant, vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires. Au revoir messieurs et que ceci vous serve de leçon et que tout le monde saches qu'aucun écart de comportement n'est accepté et que chaque faute est punie à sa juste valeur. Vous pouvez disposer."_

Les gardes n'ayant pas relevé la tête une seule fois, se retournèrent et sortirent du bureau sans un mot.

Trowa: _"Au moins, avec ça, plus personne n'osera faire un pats de travers. Tu as été juste, de tels actes doivent être punis sévèrement."_

Heero: _"Merci de ton soutient Trowa, je ne supporte pas ce genre de personne et je ne supporterais pas que de tel monstre travaille pour moi. Maintenant, je vais aller voir comment va ce jeune homme."_

Trowa: _"Quelque chose me dit que tu tiens à lui, dés que je t'ai vu poser le regard sur lui, j'ai vu cette flamme dans tes yeux, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce regard et ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression que ce jeune homme va changer beaucoup de chose en toi."_

Heero:_"S'il te plaît Trowa, je n'accepte pas que tu dises ça. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je tiens juste à me faire pardonner auprès de ce garçon pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne vois pas ce que tu va t'imaginer."_

Trowa regarda Heero et celui-ci baissa la tête, car il ne voulait pas que Trowa voie le teint rouge que venaient de prendre ses joues.

Trowa: _"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Pense ce que tu veux, mais moi je suis déjà fixé et rien de ce que tu diras ne feras changer mon opinion vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme. Maintenant, je te laisse, car j'ai encore du travaille à faire."_

Trowa sortit du bureau en laissant un Heero perplexe, mais pourquoi Trowa lui disait-il ça et pourquoi avait-il réagit de cette manière?

Heero: _"Oh et puis il pense ce qu'il veut, moi je veux juste m'excuser auprès de ce garçon pour la chose inadmissible qu'il lui est arrivé sous mon toi."_

Heero sortit à son tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Heero: _"J'espère que tu as bien mangé?"_

Mais lorsqu'il entra, il ne vit personne, le lit était vide.

Heero: _"Duo, où es-tu, ne me dit pas qu'il est partit?"_

Heero alla voir à la salle de bain, mais il ne vit personne, alors il alla sur la terrasse pour réfléchir.

Heero: _"Mais où peut-il bien être?"_

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que duo c'était endormit sur le banc. Heero se surprit en train d'admirer le visage endormit du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il détourna son visage, mais la tentation était trop forte, comment résister à une beauté sans défaut. Il décida donc de s'approcher de Duo.

Heero: _"Je commence à comprendre de quoi Trowa parlait, mais comment est-ce possible. Voyons Heero, c'est un homme, ce n'est pas normal d'éprouver de tel sentiment. Mais Trowa et Quatre eux aussi son des hommes, pourtant ils s'aiment et ça ils ne l'ont jamais nié. Mais non, je n'ai pas le droit, je le ferais certainement fuir et ce n'est pas ce que je veux alors je vais garder ces sentiments en moi et ne jamais y faire allusion."_

Heero vit que Duo n'était pas bien mi et que ce n'était pas bon pour son dos, alors il décida d'aller le porter dans le lit, ce qu'y ne fut pas difficile, car Duo était plutôt léger et Heero était assez musclé. Lorsqu'il voulut le déposer sur le lit, il sentit les mains de Duo s'accrocher son pull et il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Alors pour ne pas le réveiller, il s'assit sur le lit et s'appuya contre le mur, tout en gardant Duo contre lui. Il resta quelque temps comme ça, à regarder Duo dormir et à s'enivrer de son odeur, puis il ne tient plus et il s'endormit.

Quatre: _"Heero tu es là?"_

Voyant qu'Heero s'était endormit, il quitta la pièce, mais avec un petit sourire, car il avait vu qu'il tenait Duo dans ses bras.


	5. Chapter 5

L'amour et ses incompréhensions.

Duo ayant entendu la voix de quelqu'un ouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était dans les bras d'Heero, il se recula rapidement.

Duo: _"Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ses bras moi?"_

Heero ayant sentit que la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'était retirée se réveilla à son tour.

Heero: _"Tu pouvais rester, tu ne me gênais pas."_

Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero réagissait comme ça avec lui, dans ses yeux, améthystes, on pouvait y lire l'incompréhension et le trouble qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait peur, car il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens s'attachent à lui, c'était même souvent le contraire, les personnes qu'il rencontrait le fuyaient, car tout le monde connaissait la malédiction dont il était accablé. Et les seules personnes en dehors de sa famille qui s'étaient attachée à lui en avait souffert et certaines en étaient mortes. Mais il ressentait aussi une incompréhension, car il s'était sentit à l'abri dans les bras du jeune homme. Heero se doutait que Duo se posait des questions sur le pourquoi il était dans ses bras et pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait y rester.

Heero: _"Si tu étais dans mes bras, c'est parce qu'hier, quand j'ai voulu t'allonger dans le lit pour que tu sois plus à l'aise pour dormir, tu t'es accroché à moi et tu n'as plus voulut me lâcher, alors je me suis assis dans le lit et je me suis endormit à mon tour."_

Duo: _"Ha, d'accord. Je suis désolé de ma réaction d'hier, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'accrocher aux gens comme ça. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'as-tu dit que je pouvais rester?"_

Heero qui se rappela sa phrase devint rouge et détourna son visage.

Heero: _"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, c'est certainement parce que…" _

Heero n'acheva pas sa phrase, car il venait de se rendre compte lui-même du pourquoi de la question de Duo.

Duo: _"Parce que quoi, je ne comprends pas ta réaction, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi?"_

Duo s'éloigna de plus en plus d'Heero.

Heero: _"Tu veux vraiment savoir?"_

Duo: _Bien sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas, car j'ai besoin d'explication, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici et pourquoi tu prends autant soin de moi."_

Heero fixa Duo dans les yeux et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui pour qu'il lui donne des explications et par la même occasion, qu'il comprenne lui-même ses réactions. Duo vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Heero: _Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer à moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec toi, mais dés que je t'ais vu, j'ai ressentis ce besoin de te protéger et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout ce dont je suis sur, c'est que ta présence auprès de moi me fait du bien et avoir sentit ta chaleur tout contre moi cette nuit m'emplit de bonheur, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, cela me fait aussi peur, car je redoute ta réaction, je n'ai pas envie de te faire peur ou de te faire fuir. Je veux juste que tu ais confiance en moi et que l'on puisse devenir ami."_

Duo resta figé un moment, bouleversé par les paroles que Heero venait de lui dire.

Duo: _Je… merci… de prendre soin de moi… ça me va droit au cœur, mais je ne… peu pas."_

Heero: _"Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas, tu me remercie, puis tu me dis que tu ne peux pas. Ou plutôt que tu ne veux pas d'une simple amitié."_

Duo: _"Non, ce n'est pas ça, si je ne veux pas rester près de toi, c'est dans ton intérêt, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, je m'en voudrais, après ce que tu fais pour moi."_

Heero: _"Je ne comprends toujours pas, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'accepter l'amitié que je t'offre?"_

Duo: _"Moi, c'est moi, je ne veux pas te faire du mal."_

Heero: _"Mais pourquoi cois-tu que tu pourrais me faire du mal?"_

Duo: _"Car depuis ma naissance, toutes les personnes en dehors de ma famille qui se sont accrochées à moi ou auxquelles je me suis accroché ont souffert et certaines sont mortes et tout ça __à cause de moi."_

Heero: _" Comment un être aussi doux que toi pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un?"_

Duo: _"A cause d'une malédiction qui pèse sur moi."_

Duo voyant l'interrogation de Heero décida de lui expliquer.

Duo: _"Depuis ma naissance, je suis possédé par l'âme du Shinigami…"_

Heero: _"Le dieu de la mort."_

Duo: _"Oui, toutes les personnes avec qui je me sens bien et qui tiennent à moi son voué à mourir, sauf si je m'en éloigne à temps. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose après tu ais pris soin de moi."_

Heero: _"Je te comprends, mais sache qu'il ne m'arrivera jamais rien avec toi, car je crains pas la mort et mon âme est trop forte que pour se laisser faire. Et je suis persuadé que tu serais incapable de me faire du mal, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi."_

Duo: _"Merci de me faire confiance, c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il n'a pas peur de la mort avec une telle franchise et sans mensonge dans la voix."_

Heero: _"Je suis tellement passé à coté de la mort et elle m'a tellement frôlée de près ou de loin, qu'elle ne me fait plus peur."_


	6. Chapter 6

Ce petit bonheur qui est le mien.

Duo: _"Maintenant que nous sommes clair, je dois t'avouer quelque chose."_

Duo devint rouge et commença à jouer avec sa natte.

Heero: _"Vas-y, je t'écoute."_

Duo: _"Ben heu, au fait…"_

Heero: _"Voyons, je ne vais pas te manger et je suis sur que ce que tu vas me dire va me faire plaisir."_

Heero regarda Duo et lui fit un immense sourire pour l'encouragé à continuer.

Duo: _"Ben voilà, je voulais te remercier de ne pas m'avoir rejeté lorsque je me suis agrippé à toi hier. Et je voulais te dire que j'avais très bien dormi car tes bras son réconfortant."_

Heero qui n'avait pas lâché le regard de Duo détourna celui-ci. Quant à Duo, il baissa les yeux et devint tout rouge.

Heero: _"Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais bien dormi comme ça et si c'est à refaire, je le referais bien volontiers, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te sentes bien et que nous puissions avoir confiance l'un envers l'autre."_

Duo se mit à pleurer, car c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin s'attacher à quelqu'un sans craindre de le perdre.

Heero: _"Duo, ça va? Pourquoi pleures-tu?"_

Duo ne répondit pas, mais il se jeta dans les bras de Heero.

Duo: _"Merci, merci, je suis si heureux, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi."_

Heero qui voyait que Duo pleurait de bonheur, le serra contre lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Quelque temps après, Duo s'était endormit et Heero le tenait toujours contre lui.

Heero: _"Je suis content de pouvoir t'apporter un peu de joie et de bonheur dans ta vie, sache que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas te quitter, tu m'as fais redécouvrir la joie de m'accrocher à quelqu'un. Merci à toi pour ce que tu m'as fait redécouvrir, je te protégerais toujours. Je comprends ce que disait Trowa, il a compris avant moi ce que je pensais pour toi à travers mon regard. J'espère que notre amitié naissante va durer longtemps et que rien ne sera capable de la briser, car je suis sur qu'un lien très fort est en train de se créer entre nous."_

Heero continua à caresser les cheveux de Duo tout en le regardant dormir, puis il sentit que Duo commençait à bouger.

Duo: _"Moi aussi je suis sur qu'un lien est en train de se créer et je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié qui vient de naître, je ne veux pas la perdre après tout le temps que j'ai passé seul, avec cette peur de faire du mal aux gens qui m'entoure. Merci de me l'avoir offerte, je te suis redevable pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi."_

Heero: _"Je croyais que tu dormais, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais réveillé en parlant?"_

Duo: _"Non, je ne dormais pas tout à fait, j'étais si bien dans tes bras que j'ai fermé les yeux pour profiter du moment."_

Heero regarda Duo, ce dernier se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire prit une teinte rosée.

Duo: _"Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sortit tout seul."_

Heero: _"Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu ne dois pas cacher tes sentiments, ni avoir peur d'exprimer ce que tu ressens."_

Duo regarda Heero et recommença à pleurer.

Duo: _"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter comme ça, j'ai toujours caché mes sentiments pour que personne ne s'accroche à moi, pour ne faire souffrir personne."_

Heero: _"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attendrais, moi aussi je m'ouvre petit à petit grâce à toi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne t'ouvres pas comme ça, mais je te laisserais le temps, je tiens à ce que tu te sentes bien, je ne veux pas te brusquer."_

Duo: _"Merci, je te promets de ne pas te décevoir, tu fais tellement pour moi, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, donc je ne veux rien gâcher."_

Heero serra Duo dans ses bras, tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Heero: _"Dort maintenant, tu en as besoin et ça te fera du bien. Je vais rester près de toi."_

Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux puis se cala dans ses bras et s'endormit sous les caresses de Heero.

Heero: _"Dort, je veillerais sur tes nuits et je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, je tiens trop à toi. J'ai enfin trouver une personne qui me fait oublier les douleurs de mon passé et je suis sur que je saurais t'aider à retrouver ta joie de vivre. La vitesse à laquelle notre amitié est née est la preuve que nous tenons l'un à l'autre."_


	7. Chapter 7

Retrouvailles.

Juste au moment où Heero allait s'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Heero: _"Qui est là?"_

Treize: _"C'est moi, est-ce que je peux rentrer?"_

Heero: _"Bien sur Treize, mais fait doucement."_

Treize se demandait pourquoi son frère lui demandait de faire doucement.

Heero: _"Salut frangin, alors comment c'est passé ton voyage?"_

Treize resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit que son frère tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Treize: _"Moi, mon voyage c'est très bien passé, mais je vois que mon absence ne t'a pas empêché de te faire plaisir."_

En disant cela, il se mit à rire et Heero devint rouge.

Heero: _"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ce garçon c'est fait emprisonner sans raison et un lien c'est créé entre nous, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment."_

Treize: _"Ah! Parce qu'en plus c'est un garçon et ben je vois que tu suis ton frère pour ce qui est des amours."_

Heero: _"Je n'ais jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de ce garçon, j'ai juste dit qu'on était devenu ami."_

Treize: _"C'est ce que tu dis, mais ce n'est pas ce que je vois. Pas la peine de te le cacher, rien que dans ton regard on peut voir que pour toi il y a plus que de l'amitié et la façon dont ce jeune homme se cale dans tes bras et s'accroche à toi ne cache pas que lui aussi ressent plus que de l'amitié. Crois-moi, car je te connais assez et question relation, je sais ce que ces gestes veulent dire."_

Heero regarda son frère puis regarda Duo et fit un léger sourire.

Heero: _"Bon ben à ce que je peux voir, Trowa et toi, vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour me faire enrager à propos de ce que je ressens pour Duo. Mais sache que temps que je n'aie pas la certitude qu'il ressent bel et bien plus que de l'amitié pour moi, je ne ferais rien."_

Treize: _"Mais voyons pourquoi vas-tu dire que Trowa et moi mijotons quelque chose, c'est absurde je dis juste ce que je vois et ce que j'en pense. Alors petite chose insignifiante qui me sert de frère, comment vas-tu au fait, car c'est pour ça que je suis venu au départ pour prendre des nouvelles de la personne qui me sert de frère."_

Heero fit un énorme sourire à son frère, car ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver l'humour et la joie de vivre de son frère.

Heero: _"Je vais bien merci, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir et je vois que ta vision sur mon cas désespérer n'a pas changé."_

Treize et Heero se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire.

Treize: _"Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire comme ça et cette petite étincelle dans ton regard m'a atrocement manqué. Au fait je dois te l'avouer petite chose désespérée, tu m'a beaucoup manqué."_

En disant cela, ils repartirent de nouveaux dans un fou rire, puis du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte.

Treize: _"Oui je voulais aussi te dire que mon voyage n'a pas été sans conséquence."_

Heero: _"Sans conséquence?"_

Treize: _"Ben oui, j'ai fais une très belle rencontre et elle a accepté de venir avec moi."_

Heero: _"Quoi maintenant tu as changé de bord, les hommes ne t'intéressent plus, la je n'y crois pas trop tu vois."_

Treize: _"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une femme, j'ai juste parlé d'une rencontre et à ce que je sache, une rencontre c'est féminin, non mais tu crois quoi, j'ai un honneur et une réputation à tenir moi."_

Heero: _"Il me semblait bien, tu m'as fais peur là et on peut savoir comment il s'appel?"_

Treize: _" Bien sur, il se nomme Zechs."_

Heero: _"Présente-moi ta perle rare, car pour que tu réagisses comme ça, il doit en valoir la peine."_

Treize: _"Exactement, j'arrive, je vais le chercher."_

Heero: _"Non, ne va pas le chercher, je vais t'accompagner, je ne voudrais pas que nos bavardages __réveillent Duo, il a besoin de sommeil."_

Lorsque Heero bougea Duo de ses bras, celui-ci s'accrocha encore plus à lui.

Heero: _"Je reviens tout de suite Duo, je ne te laisserais pas ne t'inquiète pas."_

Duo le lâcha et repartit dans un profond sommeil.

Treize: _"Tu as vraiment un esprit protecteur, c'est trop mignon de te voir comme ça."_

Heero n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son frère était déjà sortit. Alors il décida que son frère allait lui payer et sortit en vitesse de la chambre, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Duo. Lorsqu'il vit son frère rentrer dans la bibliothèque, il se jeta sur lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper que son frère se cachait derrière un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde.

Treize: _"Zechs aide-moi, cette petite chose dangereuse veut m'attaquer."_

Heero: _"Petite chose dangereuse, tu ferais bien attention de faire attention à tes arrières et c'est toi qui m'a provoqué. En plus tu me trouve petit, mais c'est toi qui n'est pas capable de te défendre tout seul, il faut que tu aille te planquer derrière quelqu'un de plus fort que toi."_

Treize: _"J'ai jamais dit qu'il était plus fort que moi, s'il te plaît Zechs arrête le, il va me bouffer, il a les crocs ça fait au moins une semaine qu'il a plus mangé de chaire fraîche."_

Zechs: _"Quand apprendras-tu à te défendre tout seul et je suis sur que la petite chose comme tu l'as décrit à une bonne raison de t'en vouloir, tu es encore allé chercher les ennuis et maintenant, c'est moi qui doit te défendre alors que tu es mon aîné."_

Treize: _"En plus tu ose dire que c'est moi qui ais commencé et tu le défends."_

Zechs: _"Mais non, je ne le défend pas je dis juste qu'il y a une bonne raison."_

Zechs se retourna vers treize et lui dit tout bas à l'oreille.

Zechs: _"Si tu veux, je veux bien te défendre, mais tu devras te faire pardonner ce soir."_

Zechs regarda Treize dans les yeux et ce dernier lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis juste avant de se retourner, Zechs embrassa Treize. Zechs s'avança vers Heero avec un grand sourire.

Zechs: _"Bonjours, je suis Zechs Merquise, le compagnon de Treize."_

Heero: _"Je le savais. Et bien frangin on ne se refuse rien dis donc."_

Treize: _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mais avoue quand même que j'ai de bon goût."_

Zechs: _"Donc si je comprends bien, tu es Heero, le petit frère de Treize? J'avoue aussi que ton frère a bon goût, mais que je n'ai pas été facile à avoir, mais c'est moi qui ai craqué le premier, il faut dire que ton frère est très patient quand il a décidé d'obtenir quelque chose. N'est-ce pas Treize?"_

Treize se rapprocha de Zechs et le pris par la taille et lui déposant un baisé dans le coup.

Treize: _"Absolument, je suis un professionnel et j'ai toujours eux ce que je voulais." _

Zecks: _"Alors, si tu as toujours ce que tu veux, débrouilles toi avec ton frère, je suis sur qu'il t'écoutera, il ne peut pas être pire que toi."_

Treize: _"Justement si, il est pire que moi et en plus il m'écoute jamais, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je suis sur que s'il s'était fait plus souvent punir quand il était petit, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il aurait au moins plus de respect envers moi."_

Heero: _"Mais je te respecte, la preuve, je te laisse même choisir le type de torture que je doit t'infliger pour te faire pardonner envers ma personne."_

Zecks: _"Et que t'a-t-il fait pour mériter une telle punition?"_

Heero ne répondit pas et devint tout rouge.

Treize:_"Et bien quoi petit frère, on a perdu sa langue ou bien on se rend compte que son grand frère avait raison. Tu l'aimes ce garçon, un?"_

Heero: _"Treize, je vais te tuer."_

Heero commença à courir après son frère et Zecks se mit à rire en voyant ces derniers se chamailler. Entendant du bruit, Duo se réveilla et se dirigea vers la source de ses bruits, il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit, Heero à terre se faisant maîtriser par un jeune homme plus âgé que lui et qui commençait à le chatouiller.

Heero: _"Non, Treize, tu triche. T'a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est dégueulasse."_

Treize: _"Tu l'a cherché Heero, moi j'ai fait que dire la vérité. Si tu étais honnête avec toi, tu _

_l'accepterait. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont tu le regardes, Heero tu sais bien que tu ne sais _

_rien me cacher."_

Duo regardait la scène avec incompréhension. Zecks qui sentait le regard de quelqu'un sur Treize se retourna et vit Duo, il resta figé, car son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connut lorsqu'il était jeune, mais il ne se souvenait plus de qui. Treize se retourna vers Zecks et vit que le regard de ce dernier était fixer vers quelque chose, Heero qui l'avait aussi vu, se retourna et fut surpris de voir Duo.

Heero: _"Duo, tu es réveillé, j'espère que ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons réveillé?"_

Zecks sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le nom du garçon, maintenant, il savait qui cette personne lui rappelait, c'était même elle qu'il avait devant lui, mais il ne dit rien et garda cette révélation pour lui.

Duo: _"Non, vous ne m'avez pas réveillé, mais comme j'entendais de drôle de bruit, je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait et je suis tombé sur vous."_

Heero: _"Ha, tu me rassures, j'avais peur que ce soit nous qui t'aillions réveillé. Bon, ben voilà, je te présente mon frère Treize et son petit ami Zecks."_

Duo: _"Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et je suis…"_

Heero: _"Un ami à qui je tient beaucoup."_

Duo se retourna vers Heero et celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, Duo lui en rendit un plus timide, mais sans fausseté.

Treize: _"Enchanté de vous rencontrer Duo, je disais justement à mon frère que vous…"_

Heero: _"Toi, tu dis plus rien du tout, tu en as déjà assez dit et en plus ce n'était que des bêtises."_

Treize: _"Mais voyons, je ne comptais rien dire de mal, pourquoi interprètes-tu les choses à ta manière, tu as peur que je dise des choses que tu ne veux pas que d'autre sache, mais qui son tout à fait vrai."_

Heero détourna son regard et partit de la pièce, il trouvait que son frère en avait assez dit pour aujourd'hui.


	8. Chapter 8

Incompréhension.

Duo: _"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un cou, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il réagit comme ça. De toute façon, je pense qu'il est temps que je parte, je pense que ma présence ne va faire qu'envenimer les choses."_

Treize: _"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, enfin pas tout à fait, il t'en parlera quand il se sentira près, mais je voudrais que tu restes, tu ne dérange absolument pas et puis, je pense qu'il sera plus triste si tu partais. C'est la première fois que je le vois prendre autant soin de quelqu'un et le sourire qu'il affiche, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu. Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit ok?"_

Duo: _"Pas de problème, je ne lui en parlerais pas."_

Treize: _"Mon frère n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse, mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur les détails. Son attitude est devenue de plus en plus froide et distante au fil des ans, j'étais la seule personne qui comptait pour lui et il avait toujours peur de me perdre, car sans moi il était seul. Je suis donc toujours resté à ses cotés. Mais, il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, plus rien ne lui faisait peur, il ne faisait même plus attention à sa propre vie. A plusieurs reprise, j'ai du le sortir de mauvais pat, car il ne faisait jamais rien pour s'en sortir lui-même, il est passé déjà plusieurs fois près de la mort, mais je l'en ai toujours sortit. Car sans lui, moi aussi j'étais seul, il était devenu si important pour moi. Le voir se laisser aller me faisait très mal. Mais, il s'en est sortis, seulement, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa joie de vivre, il avait perdu cette petite lumière qu'il avait quand il était petit. Je suis parti pendant un mois pour des affaires et je suis rentré aujourd'hui, je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre et je t'ai vu dans ses bras, il s'est retourné vers moi et mon cœur à sauté un battement, quand j'ai revu cette petite lumière au fond de ses yeux, très faible, mais présente. Duo, c'est toi qui lui à fait retrouvé, tu lui fais retrouver petit à petit sa joie de vivre. Et je t'en remercie, ça me fait tellement plaisir de revoir mon frère comme ça, alors je te demande de rester encore un peut pour lui, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te retiendrais pas."_

Duo: _"Si c'est pour lui faire retrouver toute sa joie de vivre, je resterais pour toujours, il m'a sauvé et je le remercie, je lui dois bien ça après tout. Seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça avec moi?"_

Treize: _"Moi, je sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça, il veut te protéger, tu lui es très cher, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il te connaît. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, le fait que vous vous soyez rapprocher aussi vite. Je ne sais pas si tu prendras très bien la raison pour laquelle il tient autant à toi. D'abord, je doit te poser une question, est-ce que ça te pose un problème quand deux hommes s'aiment?"_

Duo fut surprit de la question, mais répondit quand même.

Duo: _"Non, pas du tout, je pense que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec le sexe de la personne, ce qui est important, c'est les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Mais pourquoi cette question?"_

Treize: _"Je ne suis pas dans les pensées de mon frère, mais je le connaît assez bien pour te dire qu'il ne ressent pas que de l'amitié pour toi, même s'il se le cache et qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi."_

Duo resta sans réaction pendant un moment, puis devint rouge.

Treize: _"Je pense que toi aussi, tu ressent plus que de l'amitié pour mon frère, n'est-ce pas,"_

Duo: _"Je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un, mais il est vrai que dés que je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe et quand il est près de moi, je me sens si bien."_

Treize: _"C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ressens plus que de l'amitié, mais je ne sais pas si on peut encore parler d'amour. Temps que vous ne vous êtes rien dit. Mais je ne veux pas vous brusquer, vous vous avouiez vos sentiments quand vous vous sentirez près. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous ne vous fassiez pas souffrir en ne disant rien. J'espère que je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas lui dire ce que je viens de te dire,"_

Duo: _"Pas de problème, merci à toi aussi de m'avoir dit tout cela, je me sens mieux. J'espère aussi que ça se passera bien entre nous."_

Treize: _"Je n'en doute pas, la façon dont vous vous regardez ne fait aucun doute de ce que vous __ressentez l'un pour l'autre, la seule chose que je peux vous demander, c'est de vivre heureux avec la personne que vous aimez, sans vous faire souffrir l'un l'autre."_

Lorsque Treize eu terminé sa phrase, Zecks s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Zecks: _"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Duo, je voudrais reprendre ce qui m'appartient et _

_en profiter un peux si ça ne te dérange pas?"_

Duo: _"Non, pas du tout, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps, je vais aller voir ce que_

_fait Heero."_

Zecks vit un immense sourire à Duo et embrassa Treize, Duo détourna le regard, rougit et sortit de la pièce. Duo chercha après Heero, mais ne le trouva pas. Il croisa un jeune garçon blond qui lui fit un grand sourire.


End file.
